Mushy Murders
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: Kind of dumb, slow starting out but I'll catch on to more violence and gore later on haha... just read it, I aint great at summaries!!
1. Dont Forget The Mushrooms!

The new girl stumbled uselessly onto the junior high school grounds. She was new here, and had no idea what so ever where she was going. Her K Swiss tennis shoes sunk into the wet lawn, and the mud splashed onto her blue jeans. Slowly she pushed the huge oak doors open and stepped into the school.  
  
**  
  
John stepped off the bus, pushing his brown hair behind his ears. HE hadn't been to school in so long, although he hadn't missed it. The books, the bitchy teachers, the snobby cheerleaders, he didn't belong. But Todd (I'm so sorry I forgot his friends name!! You know the guy with the blonde mullet in the second one where they ride around on a motor bike and steal stuff) was always there to help him through it. Now he wasn't. Todd moved to New York last summer, and didn't tell John. "Dip shit.", John muttered under his breath as he stepped into the oak door towards the office.  
  
**  
  
The girl grimaced down at the form she was filling out.  
  
Name: Taryn Lynn Stonybrokke  
  
That was as far as she'd gotten when a handsome boy, about 14 or 15 stepped into the office. He smiled at her, and his blue eyes lit up. He grabbed the same forms she was filling out and took a seat next to her. "I'm Taryn," she smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hey, I'm John. John Connor." he grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her erupt in a herd of giggles. She wasn't the only one eyeing John, a blonde cheerleader in a V neck was bending lower and lower, trying to catch his attention. Taryn glared at her, suddenly feeling small in her hoodie. "Feeling small against little miss whore over there?" John smiled at Taryn, again she laughed.  
  
**  
  
While John and Taryn were flirting it up in school, one of John's "old friends" was being transported back to the past. (haha dude I dono what call the dude ya know the one Arnold what's his face plays, so I'll just call him Uncle Bob, like in the movie) Uncle Bob stepped into the transported, with information and details that would be needed to protect John and disappeared into the future.  
  
**  
  
After school, John and Taryn walked home together, joking about how big the cheerleaders tits were. "Haha just imagine, that one girls were bigger than your head!" Taryn framed John's face with her hands and looked into his eyes. She could've gotten lost in them, if not for the startling kiss that came from no where. He pressed his soft lips against hers, pulled her warm body closer to his. Finally, he let go. She felt as if all happiness had been drained from her world. She wanted this kiss to last forever. They walked a bit more, in scilence, until they came to a red brick house. "This is it." She smiled. "I'd invite you in, but I only met you today." He grinned, she loved his smile, and leaned in to kiss her again. "Bye" She unlocked the door and stepped inside, leaving him alone, and on the other side of town from, his house and his mother.  
  
**  
  
He knocked on someone's door, praying they'd awnser. He didn't want to break in, he already had a few strikes up his alley. An elderly lady awnsered the door, and let him in to use her phone. "Mom? Can ya come get me?" They argued for a bit about gas money and such, before she gave in. "bye." He sat on the old woman's porch until his mom came.  
  
**  
  
Taryn laid on her bed, grinning and thinking about John. Her mother knocked on the door and stuck her head in. "So you pimpetting all the players yet?" Taryn giggled and threw a pillow. Quickly her mother shut the door and the pillow harmless hit the wood and fell to the carpet. "Not yet, but I've got my eye on one!" She winked. "I think I like him." Her mother slowly walked into the room and sat on the bed next to her. "Just don't do anything stupid. Ya know, I thought I loved your father, and well. drugs sex and rock and roll!!" They giggled together. "Don't forget the shrooms!"  
  
**  
  
Okay, has all.. thank for reading!! Sorry I dono much, this was a first time thing ya know. and I didn't know much about the whole Terminator thing, so forgive me if I made a few mistakes!! ^^ Pee Ess: Be nice and review!! Also, I know right now it's kinda dumb and lovey dovey.. but I promise some nice blood and guts in the next cahppie!! 


	2. Theft, Grafiti, Battery, etc

Authors Note:: haha this story is so fucked up, just bear with me okays? anyways.. I know nobody is reading this so it don't matter if I embarrass my self right?  
  
**  
  
Sarah Connor sat in her chair, she loved that chair. John and his friends still made fun of her and said she should be put back in the funny farm, and she just replied, 'not without my chair.' Anyways, there she sat, when unexpectedly, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, mom?"  
  
"John, where the fuck are you?"  
  
"Some old lady's house in Glennwood, come get me please?"  
  
"Godamn it John, I don't have enough money for fucking food, you think I have enough cash to come and fucking get you? I don't think so!"  
  
"Mom, come get me, I'll pay you back I swear get over here!?!?!?"  
  
They argued for a while longer, before Sarah gave in hung up. She walked around the house, trying to find her car keys. Actually, she didn't have a CAR. When the Terminator left, he gave her the keys to his motorcycle. She found them and walked hastily out the door.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, another 'old friend' of John and Sarah's was being sent back in time. Slowly, he stepped into the transporter.  
  
**  
  
He landed in a small alley, without any clothes, or clues where he, John or Sarah Connor were. Suddenly, a cop car rode up, and a handsome cop stepped out.  
  
"Put your hands over your head like this!" , yelled the cop, putting his hands over his head and bowing his head towards the street.  
  
"I SAID NO-", he was cut off by a sickening SLURP, which was the liquid metal terminator making his arm into a blade and shoving it into the mans stomach.  
  
The terminator then transformed into the cop, Agent Plaster, and stepped into the police car, scanning through the built in computer files, as he has done before. Nothing On John Connor showed, besides his criminal record.  
  
"Theft, battery, graffiti."  
  
The list went on and on. Grunting in anger, he drove the police car out of the alley and onto the main highway, he would find John before "Uncle Bob" did, or his name wasn't Agent Plaster.  
  
**  
  
Taryn and John walked to school together the next day, although without any romance. They kept throwing sideways glances at each other, which were followed by long periods of odd silence.  
  
"So."  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Um.. Hi?"  
  
"Okay, this is kinda dumb, lets just kiss and get it over with!"  
  
They laughed at this, although Taryn did kiss him on the cheek, after hitting him in the head with her purse. He smiled and she whacked him again, finally reaching heir school.  
  
"see ya in Chem.?"  
  
She nodded and gave him a quick hug and a wave goodbye, before disappearing into Ms. Walkers homeroom and being swarmed by a gaggle of non cheerleading girls.  
  
**  
  
Good? Yes? No? Haha not very many blood and guts but more soon, yes yes. and maybe some robbing and terrorizing of kittens?? Haha!!! :-D 


End file.
